With the advancement of technology, the use and popularity of electronic devices, such as smart phones, has increased considerably. Mobile devices, such as smart phones, are designed to connect to various networks to retrieve and transmit data. However, these networks can have gaps in their coverage areas that cause the devices to lose connectivity to such networks.